10 Years of a Strange Friendship be Damned
by CherryDoom2006
Summary: It's 10 years in the future. Squee has grown up, is 20 years old, twisted, angry, and a killer. He learned everything from Nny, and is taking his revenge on the world. Nny has attempted to keep the kid's sanity in tact, but Squee's abusive parents destroy


Title: Ten Years of a Strange Friendship Be Damned.  
Author: Cherry DOOM  
Author email: Genre: General  
Rating: R  
Characters: Squee/Nny/small Devi appearance  
Story Description: It's 10 years in the future. Squee has grown up, is 20 years old, twisted, angry, and a killer. He learned everything from Nny, and is taking his revenge on the world. Nny has attempted to keep the kid's sanity in tact, but Squee's abusive parents destroyed that a long time ago. But, what if Squee picked a fight with Nny? That could get real ugly, real quick. (and we all know it's not a complete JtHM fic without a mention/appearance of Devi somewhere in it.)

Disclaimer of Doom: pulls off the mask HA! I REALLY AM JHONEN! I OWN IT ALL! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA! comes back to reality oh, uh...sorry...no, I don't own shit...I have an identity crisis from time to time. Today, I think I'm the Easter Bunny...

Squee walked solemnly into the house marked "777." He'd had a long night. There were bloodstains on his shirt, and the blades of his knives were stained scarlet. He flopped down on the already dilapidated couch. Nny came in shortly after that. "Hey, how long have you been here?" he asked as he tossed his own knives down on the small table by the door. "Not long. I just got in. I don't feel like going home. Nothing interesting there."

Of course there never would be anything interesting at Squee's original house. He had killed his parents the night he had graduated from High School, almost two years ago. He was finally free, and he sure as hell didn't need them anymore. So, it was payback time. He had hauled them into Nny's house and hung them up in the basement with Nny's other victims. He'd made sure his parents were sober, fully awake, and scared as hell. He wanted them to be fully aware of everything that was going on and wanted them to feel every ounce of pain. He'd stretched them, burned them; he beat his father almost senseless with a baseball bat. He did everything to them that they'd ever done to him plus some. Then he'd gutted them; and that was that. Even during High School Squee was killing people. There was a disappearance of a random cheerleader, or a football player almost once every other week. No one ever thought to pin it on poor, quiet, big eyed Todd Casil. It had gotten to the point where Nny had cleaned out a room in the basement just for Squee. And if Squee was going to kill people, then he needed to learn to do it properly. So, Nny took it upon himself to make Squee his protégé. Squee was a quick study, and in just under six months, he had mastered all that Nny could teach him. Now, he was just as ruthless, emotionless, and efficient as Nny was. Squee used to be occasionally sloppy and had come into a few close scrapes with the incredibly moronic police. Johnny would have to pull him out by slitting a few throats. But, that was when Squee was younger. He'd long since become more careful.

"Mmmm...Ok. You hungry? I think I've got some 'skettios in the kitchen," Nny said. They both hadn't slept in almost four days and neither one had eaten in that stretch of time. "Nah, I'll pass. But I could use something to drink. We got any Cherry Fiz-Wiz?" He asked sitting up. "Uhm...I dunno," Nny answered. He was in the mood for some Cherry Fiz-Wiz also. "I hope so." Squee got up off the couch. "I gotta wash off my knives. I hate leaving them dirty." He picked up the knives, took them to the kitchen and ran them under some hot water. The blades gleamed in the light and the water looked like liquid silver rolling over the now clean knives. "Squee, we're out of Fiz-Wiz..." Nny said. "Damn...and I was really looking forward to it." Squee dried off his knives and grabbed his coat. "Then let's go get some more. I've got some spare cash to waste." Nny nodded, "Sounds like an idea."

The 24/7 store wasn't too far to walk, besides, both of their cars were out of gas. It wasn't like they were going anywhere fast anyways. At the 24/7, Squee headed immediately to the back and grabbed 4 cans of Cherry Fiz-Wiz. Nny was browsing the chips. He wanted some Señor Salsa chips, and wasn't having much luck finding any. He heard the bell on the door tingle, indicating that another person had come in the store. He really wasn't interested in who it was until he heard a female voice gasp in fear.  
"Oh, God...Oh my fucking God..." She said. Johnny turned around and was staring at a woman his age, in her early thirties, with black hair pulled up into a high pony-tail, dark makeup, and almost white skin. Her clothes had a few paint smears on them. Her eyes were wide with fear and she looked at him. "Nny?"  
"There are very few people who know me by that name, and I can only think of two right now that would still be alive. One of them is in this room, the other I really can't vouch for at the moment...So what's your excuse?" He said crossing his arms and sliding his hands under his coat so that he could get ahold of his knives. This crazy lady might have to die since she knew who he was, and further more knew his nickname.  
"You really don't remember me do you?" The woman said.  
Johnny glanced over her once and a sick realization came over him. "Devi?" was all he was capable of saying.  
"Uh-huh. Yeah," She said, the same old fear and paranoia coming back. Nny took two steps back, held up his empty hands and looked Devi dead in the eye. "I never meant to hurt you."  
She slowly backed away from him and looked over at Squee, who had stopped to see what was going on, and what had Nny on the defensive. _Oh, god, there's two of 'em now,_ she thought, scared to death at the thought of what kinds of havoc they had been wreaking. "I lived for almost 10 years in fear and seclusion, and when I finally work up enough nerve to go outside after midnight, what do I get? YOU! I only came out because I thought you must be dead by now. I guess you faked killing yourself the first time. It was just as I had thought. I kept doubting that you were really dead. I see I was right. Thanks for screwing up the first ten years, and thanks for screwing up the rest of my life!" Devi continued backing out of the store, with Johnny, Squee, and the cashier all staring at her. She climbed into her car and sped away.

"Well, that was different," Squee said, slightly dumbfounded as to what just went on. Why didn't Nny just kill her? It looked like he was more scared of her than she was of him, and she was pretty damned scared. "You know, I've changed my mind. I really don't feel like anything now," Nny said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The one thing in life he'd ever regretted, and thought that he'd finally gotten over, had resurfaced, and he felt like one of his own knives had gone through his heart. Squee sat the drinks down and looked at the 24/7 cashier. "I'm just as confused as you are," he said following Nny outside.

They walked home in silence. The one person that Squee thought he finally understood, was suddenly a mystery again. When they got back to the house, both men sat down on opposite ends of the couch. After about ten minutes of silence, Squee jumped up. "FUCK! I can't take it anymore. Who was she, Johnny? Why is she alive? You've never mentioned her before!  
"Some things are better left alone," Nny said quietly. He laced his fingers together, put his hands behind his head, stretched out the full length of the couch, and shut his eyes. Squee was standing there, speechless, frustrated. "Oh, hell no. You're not getting out of it that easily." He pulled out a knife and he put it against Nny's exposed throat. "Tell me who she is!"  
"You of all people should know that you're not going to threaten it out of me," Nny said without opening his eyes. "If you do decide to kill me, make sure you're doing it for the right reasons, because you can only kill me once. So think long and hard about it."  
Squee crinkled his nose and his eyes became concentrated slits. He pressed the blade against Johnny's throat, and in one swift motion Nny's hand was on his wrist. His eyes were open now, and he was pissed off. "You really think it's that easy? That I would just let you kill me and be done with it? Oh, I thought I had taught you better, Squee." Faster than Squee could comprehend, Nny was standing, and had his own knives drawn. Squee stood back in a defensive position with eight inch blades in each hand.  
"You really sure you wanna do this now, kiddo?" Nny said darkly. "You're tired, hungry, weak, and inexperienced. I've been in this game a lot longer than you have, and I would have to say that this is almost an unfair fight. You do know that the first opportunity I get, I'm going to kill you, ten years worth of a strange friendship be damned."  
"And you should remember that you taught me to hold my own, and if I start a fight, then I had better damned well finish it. Likewise, I'll kill you first opportunity I get," Squee replied. Nny smiled and lunged forward, slicing directly at Squee's hands. At best he sliced open one of the younger man's knuckles. "Dammit. I'd intended to remove at least a finger." Squee grinned and glanced down at his knuckle, "Hmm...didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Nny came after Squee again, and the fight was in full swing. Both were almost equally matched in height and weight. But, Nny was the more skilled one and quickly had Squee pinned against the wall, one hand on his chest holding him there, the other with a blade pressed against his throat.  
"Any final remarks?" Nny asked.  
"Just one: Would you tell me who that woman was before you kill me?"  
"No. I said remarks, not questions."  
"Oh, ok...Fuck you."  
"Good enough." Nny sliced Squee's throat open and let him slide down the wall. "Ten years worth of a strange friendship be damned." He turned around, took one step forward and fell over. "Sneaky little bastard," Nny said. Squee had used his last bit of strength to throw his knife into Nny's back, severing his nerve cord. He was really dead before he hit the ground.  
"You taught me to always finish the fights I start," Squee whispered hoarsely as he slumped over, letting go of what little life he'd had left in him. Ten years of a strange friendship be damned.

A/N: Please review me...I love reviews...they make all warm and fuzzy feeling inside...LOL.


End file.
